Until recent years, third brake lights on motor vehicle have found extensive use, and have been required by law on all new cars operated in many countries, particularly in the United States. The primary purpose of the third brake light is to bring to the attention of the drivers of the following vehicle where the conventional brake lights located at lower bottom on the vehicle may be insufficient of doing so. Thus, the most important objective of a third brake light is to reduce rear end collisions and to improve traffic safety.
Typically, a conventional rear vehicle light contains brake light, signal turning light, and driving light. A typical driving light is turned on at night time for the purpose of illuminating to the following drivers the position of the car. While the driving light as provided by a typical rear vehicle light is sufficient for that purpose, it becomes increasingly obvious that during heavy down fall of snow, rain, and heavy fog that an improved driving light is needed for extra safety.
Because a typical third brake light is installed at least eye-level or higher, an incentive to retrofit a third brake light is provided if the third brake light can also contain driving light to illuminate to the rear following driver. Such combination will benefit users if the product has the attractive features of being versatile, effective, simple, inexpensively easy to install, and straight forward to operate.
The challenge to a simple and easy to install replacement third brake light therefore lies in the ability for an user to utilize existing wiring of third brake light without having to extensively rewire. For example, when retrofitting, a typical third brake light will not contain the necessary wiring for the driving light. Giving the position of the third vehicle light, it is nearly impossible to rewire the wires so an additional set of wire can be available to power the driving light.
Consequently the present invention of solar powered third brake light was conceived to provide the attractive features where the driving light of the third brake light is powered by solar power cell. In this regard, the retrofitting process is greatly simplified as the need of having to rewire the vehicle is eliminated.